


Joy in Unexpected Places

by subcircus



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a long and boring diplomatic trip, Vimes enjoys a rare moment with Young Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy in Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for Bring the Happy.

Vimes didn't want to come to Uberwald, and he certainly didn't want to bring Young Sam with him, and he most definitely did not want to bring Young Sam to Uberwald in the depths of winter. Yet here they both were. He was here because Lord Vetinari had asked him, in that way he had that very firmly meant he was ordered to go. Vetinari had insisted that as Ambassador for Ankh Morpork, it was his duty to attend some ball or other. Vimes hadn't exactly paid much attention beyond 'Uberwald' and 'go now'.

Young Sam's presence was an unavoidable problem – Sybil had gone to stay with a cousin in the country (she had been unclear on the specific location, apparently feeling 'the country' sufficed) who was suffering from 'women's troubles' (again unspecified), leaving Sam senior holding the toddler.

As the carriage rattled along the winding mountain pass, Young Sam stared avidly out the window at the scenery rushing past until he pointed out of the window and exclaimed,

"Wha's at?!"

Sam looked out the window and followed his son's finger to the peak of the mountains. For a horrible moment he thought Young Sam had spotted marauding trolls, or bandits of some kind, but he saw nothing. Suddenly, he realised that Sam was looking at the snow-capped peaks.

"It's snow," he said.

"Sno," Young Sam repeated and beamed delightedly.

Several hours later, Commander Vimes of the Ankh Morpork Watch had very cold cheeks and nose that were bright red and burning. He couldn't even feel his fingers or toes anymore and he sorely wished he'd brought gloves and stouter boots. But as he stood back and admired his handiwork, Young Sam clapped in delight at the sight of his very first snowman.

On balance, Vimes decided, it was worth it.


End file.
